Fucking Perfect
by LostAraLu
Summary: Tal vez para ellos no seas más que otro del montón, pero eres perfecto para mi.
1. He

**Yuri On Ice!** Es propiedad de Kubo Mitsurou, Sayo Yamamoto y Estudios MAPPA.

Únicamente la trama de este fic es mia.

 **Leer las notas del final para no perderse en la temporalidad de la historia.**

 **Historia previamente publicada en Wattpad.**

* * *

 _Pequeño, rubio, ojos verdes y mal humor personificado. Todo eso no dejaba ver su verdadera cara, mientras la gente lo veía como a un prodigio, ¿alguien podía ver su otro lado? ¿Alguien podría pensar en sus lagrimas derramadas en soledad?_

 _Yuri Plisetsky, el chico que ahora duerme sobre mi pecho._

 _Mi historia._

 _Nuestra historia._

 **He.**

 _"No era su mejor momento, pero recuerdo haber pensado que era hermoso."_

No era idiota.

Jean Jacques Leroy no era idiota, pero tal vez si un poco impulsivo. Y sabía que cuando el rubio le había pateado las pelotas y advertido que volvería a hacerlo si se atrevía a robarle un beso de nuevo, hablaba en serio.

Sin embargo, no era la impulsividad lo que hacía a JJ una persona reconocida, sino su perseverancia. Es así que se mantuvo cerca del rubio durante todos los días de la competencia, coqueteándole sutilmente, según él, claro está. Aunque para el resto del personal ahí presente, las rosas y el pastel sobre la mesa con un gigante "Llámame" no eran para nada sutiles.

Una vez la competencia acabó con nada más que él en primer lugar y Plisetsky en segundo, sabía, que su posición en cuanto a gustarle al pequeño rubio se refería, no era demasiado buena.

Así pues, terminó despidiéndose de él con únicamente un apretón de manos, y eso porque en realidad, Plisetsky, ya tenía algo de miedo de tener algo más de contacto físico con el para nada discreto contrincante.

Sin embargo, es bueno aclarar que a JJ también se le reconoce por tener una buena percepción y por seguir su instinto con buenas decisiones. Y es por esto, que al ver el semejante espectáculo que Viktor Nikiforov y su pupilo habían dado en la copa de china, se dispuso a tomar un vuelo hacía Rusia, incluso antes de lo que tenía planeado.

La tenue iluminación parecía ir perfectamente con su estado de ánimo, Mila se había encargado de llevarlo a casa hace apenas unas horas; mientras ella estaba ahí, aunque él no se lo dijera le hacía sentirse cálido, sabía que ella estaba más por acompañarlo que por hacer tiempo antes de su cita tal y como ella aseguraba.

Pero si algo no podía permitirse Yuri Plisetsky, es demostrar que era frágil ante los demás.

Cuando Mila se había marchado el apartamento había regresado a su frialdad original, y él, envuelto en sus sabanas con estampado de tigre, se había recostado con la música sonando desde el computador a nada más que mirar el techo. En su cabeza, las imágenes de la TV se reproducían una y otra vez, mientras la voz de Viktor se encargaba de recordarle que era un fracaso.

 ** _Él nunca tuvo fe en mí._**

Y se rompió, de nuevo como lo hacía siempre que ya era demasiado para él. En medio de una fría habitación, Yuri Plisetsky, se abrazó a sí mismo y lloró sus frustraciones, ignorando casi por completo el sonido del timbre.

Una vez, dos, tres y no importaba.

Cuatro, cinco, seis, y tarde o temprano esa persona se iría.

Siete, ocho.

Nueve, diez, y Yuri Plisetsky estaba harto.

Se levantó lleno de frustración transformada en furia, dispuesto a descargarlo en quien fuera la persona que estuviera tocando el timbre.

Sin embargo fue detenido, por un café y una sonrisa.

* * *

Hey, esta es AraLu.

Esta historia fue publicada en wattpad hace ya buen tiempo, tiene saltos de tiempo recurrentes es por eso que recomiendo leer las notas del final.

Esta pequeña introducción llamada "He" es el inicio de todo.


	2. Fall Out

Disclaimer: Yuri On Ice es propiedad de Yamamoto Sayo, Mitsurou Kubo y estudios MAPPA

* * *

 **Fall Out.**

 **Mira en mi corazón y dile "vete" al invierno.**

JJ era una mierda... o eso le habían dicho.

Abrió la puerta entonces y en sus ojos se notaban aún los residuos de lágrimas que habían sido retiradas con rapidez, un pequeño tigre enojado escondiendo su corazón destrozado.

JJ retiró el café tan deprisa como sus reflejos se lo permitieron, antes de que el brazo de Yuri lo arrojara al suelo. Su sonrisa se ensanchó más entonces.

― ¿Cómo estás, gatito? ― Si algo odiaba Yuri Plisetsky era que se mofaran de él, así que con la misma disposición con la que se había levantado para abrir la puerta se dispuso a cerrarla, pero un brazo lo detuvo justo a tiempo.

― Caminemos un rato.

Su tono de voz.

Eso era lo que cambió de un minuto a otro en JJ y lo que tomó al menor con sorpresa, por un momento fue suave, casi podría llamarse cariñoso.

―Por favor.

Yuri abrió los ojos con sorpresa, estaba viendo al joven más egocéntrico del planeta pedir algo por favor, y sinceramente eso era algo que él no se imaginaba.

 **.o.**

Con un abrigo tomado al azar del perchero, se encontraba en el jardín junto a JJ, el vaso de café reposaba entre sus manos de forma agradable.

― ¿Por qué estás aquí antes de tiempo?

JJ sonrió como siempre, mientras le miraba apoyado sobre el barandal que rodeaba el pequeño lago junto al que se encontraban. Yuri buscó en sus ojos el brillo de superioridad que lo distinguía, esperando una respuesta sobre alguna hazaña que el rey JJ tuviera que realizar en la ciudad, sin embargo nunca llegó.

Por el contrario, JJ se dedicó a reír de su expresión y finalmente se acercó a él a paso firme.

― ¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí?

― ¿El rey tiene asuntos que resolver antes del evento? - Yuri escupió su respuesta.

― Si, se podría decir que es eso, Hacer las cosas tan pronto como uno pueda es JJ Style. ― Sus manos formaron sus iniciales de forma natural, mientras le guiñaba un ojo al rubio.

Tras la respuesta los invadió el silencio, Yuri se debatía entre estar enojado por estar afuera cuando podía estar perfectamente en su habitación descargando frustración en su almohada o estar confundido por la actitud de Jean. Le había pedido de una manera extraña que salieran, pero no parecía estar para nada fuera de sí o alterado por algo. Y pensar en ello le hacía querer estar enojado consigo mismo de nuevo, ¿por qué él debía preocuparse?

Mientras esto pasaba por la mente del rubio, el mayor solo se deleitaba con la vista, "su pequeño gatito" confundido, le atraía a sobre manera, y se preguntaba si él era el causante de sus gestos.

Esperaba serlo.

―Jean ¿estás bien?

Por la mente de JJ pasó una y otra vez su nombre siendo pronunciado por los labios que más deseaba en ese momento. Y mierda que los deseaba. Frente a él, Yuri miraba hacía un punto indefinido mientras esperaba su respuesta, sus mejillas estaban ligeramente teñidas de rojo mientras aferraba con fuerza la orilla del banco en el que se encontraba.

Él era el rey JJ, descolocado ante simple pregunta.

JJ el rey.

Y JJ el rey se arriesga.

No estaba seguro de que hubieran pasos en el espacio que los separaba, tal vez podrían ser metros como milímetros, que desaparecieron tras un movimiento decidido.

―Tú eres él que no está bien. ― Y lo besó.

Yuri no supo en ese momento que lo había sorprendido más, su afirmación o el hecho de que se encontraba chocando sus labios contra los suyos. Sintió entonces coraje y en un acto reflejo lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas, pero el alto se resistió a ello.

Aunque sus labios no estaban más juntos, aunque él intentara safarse y gritara tantas maldiciones como nunca antes, JJ no soltaba sus muñecas.

―Maldita sea, suéltame maldito asqueroso.

 **"No te necesito."**

― ¡JJ, JODER!

 **"No soy tan débil."**

―¡BASTA, MALDITA SEA!

 **"No necesito ayuda."**

En sus ojos la frustración se acumulaba, mientras se decía que podía más, que debía golpear más fuerte.

―¡No lo haré, Yuri, yo no voy a soltarte!

 **"No..."**

Y no lo hizo hasta que se calmó y se dejó tomar entre sus brazos, hasta que finalmente se dejó caer.

 **.o.**

La competencia empezaría pronto y él lo sabía, pero en ese momento necesitaba dejarse caer. Y mandó a la mierda al mundo cuando JJ se quedó a dormir en su casa, con él.

Aun cuando despertó siendo fotografiado con orejas de gato.

 **.o.**

Le habían dicho que JJ era una mierda, una persona arrogante, egocéntrica y preocupada por sí mismo. Y lo había creído. Viendo su programa en los eventos de patinaje, viendo su actitud, esa era su primera impresión, JJ era una mierda. Mientras se encontraban en el evento de la copa Rostelecom, mientras le veía patinar, mientras notaba su actitud frente a las cámaras.

Mientras JJ se burlaba de él con las orejas de gato.

Y pronunciaba un "Ladies First" con esa sonrisa.

Tal vez JJ era una mierda en ese momento.

Tal vez lo era en el momento en el que lo hizo romper su orgullo.

Era insoportable, molesto.

Era así si no lo conocías.

Entre sabanas, entre luces tenues y cafés de media noche. Era así si no lo conocías sonriendo en la madrugada o hablando adormilado por teléfono. Era así si no lo veías acariciar al gato o jugar entre las hojas de otoño.

Era así si no lo veías proteger a Yuri.

 **.o.**

Se removió entre las sabanas.

"Cálido"

Sí, todo era cálido después de dos años y más despertando entre sus brazos.

* * *

 **No recordaba que los capítulos eran tan cortos, jé. Pero a fina de cuentas, aún no esto segura de editar los capítulos por completo.**

 **En fin...**

 **Haruka: Yes! Es lindo poner un poco más de material pliroy en esta plataforma. Lo cierto es que me da algo de miedo, ¿para qué negarlo? Pero una amiga me lo ha pedido y no he podido negarme. Como la historia está completa solo es cuestión de ir subiendo los capítulos... Espero que te guste *heart***


	3. Kitten

**Disclaimer: Yuri On Ice! Es propiedad de Yamamoto Sayo, Mitsuro Kubo y los estudios MAPPA.**

* * *

 **Kitten.**

 **Abrir los ojos, ver el sol en su cabello y la nieve en su piel.**

Una llamada, una sorpresa.

― ¿Me darás tu número de celular? ― Yuri lo miró como si le hubiera preguntado si quería comer bichos.

―No.

― ¿EH? ¿POR QUÉ?

― No quiero.

Yuri mira a JJ hacer berrinches de manera indiferente, aunque sus ganas de matarlo no son tan fuertes como antes... no siempre. Pero tampoco es como si fuese a dejarse llevar tan rápido por algo. Esa noche se había dejado caer, y eso le hacía sentir vergüenza, aunque sin lugar a dudas no negaba haberse sentido un poco mejor después de ello.

― Yuri, ¿estás escuchándome?

― No.

Yuri estuvo a punto de carcajearse al ver la expresión de JJ, realmente le afectaba ser ignorado, aunque lo entendía, después de todo su popularidad ya era demasiada e iba en aumento.

― Yuri, es hora de irnos ― Yakov apareció con Lilia detrás de él, sus maletas ya eran llevadas por algunas personas del staff.

― Está bien ― se levantó entonces, mientras miraba a JJ, quien le veía desde arriba. La diferencia de altura les hacía verse adorables a la vista de otras personas, como Mila por ejemplo, quien les observa desde lejos y es capaz de ver como Yuri besa a JJ en la mejilla antes de irse como si nada.

Tal vez podría llamarse impulso, pero estaba seguro de no volver a saber de JJ en un buen tiempo.

Estaba, hasta que JJ lo llamó.

 **.o.**

― ¿Soñaras conmigo? ― Jean puede escuchar a Yuri atragantarse a través de la línea y maldecir en ruso.

―No sé por qué te contesto las llamadas ―su tono no ha cambiado para nada- no quiero tener pesadillas, gracias.

― Yo puedo decírtelo, pero dudo que quieras ―no importa si no puede verlo, JJ sabe que Yuri ha fruncido el ceño, así como Yuri sabe que él está sonriendo a la nada ― Pero tranquilo pronto ni tendrás que contestarlas.

La línea queda en silencio, pero el aviso en el teléfono indica que Yuri sigue ahí. JJ lo imagina recostado boca arriba con el gato sobre su abdomen, mirando al techo.

― Gatito― susurra hacia el teléfono, puede escucharlo gruñir - no voy a dejar de llamarte. Es solo que pronto voy a despertar junto a ti.

La llamada se corta y en idioma Yuri eso significa, te odio, por robarme el corazón, o así prefiere pensarlo JJ.

 **.o.**

 **¿Han escuchado que a todo príncipe mujeriego le llega la Princesa que lo enamora el resto de su vida?**

 **.o.**

Nuevo mensaje

Idiota: "¿Cenamos hoy?"

Yuri mira su celular con los ojos muy abiertos, ¿JJ estaba en Rusia? Era imposible, su banda había tenido recién un concierto en Londres, claro, no es que él estuviera muy presente de donde era que Jean andaba.

Lo cierto es que JJ de vez en cuando acostumbraba bromear de esa forma cuando hablaban por teléfono, lo cual pasaba casi todas las noches, para "disgusto" de Yuri. Aunque ciertamente le agradaba. Incluso una vez en la que ya era demasiado tarde, por no decir que era de madrugada, y Yuri tenía ya demasiado sueño como para ponerse a la defensiva, había prácticamente ordenado una pizza a JJ el repartidor. Y eso le avergonzaba siempre que el mayor se lo recordaba.

Pero al final había descubierto que no perdía nada, era una simple broma.

Se acomodó entonces las largas mangas del suéter dispuesto a teclear.

Para: Idiota "Claro, déjame arreglarme"

Idiota: "Perfecto, esperaré, por cierto, el color rosa te queda bastante bien."

Mierda.

Yuri miró el suéter que llevaba en ese momento, ciertamente era rosa porque era de Mila y lo llevaba porque esta misma había derramado soda sobre su chamarra por la tarde. Si JJ sabía eso, solo podía haber una razón. Buscó desesperadamente a su alrededor, y ahí estaba él, al otro lado de la pista apoyado en el barandal, sonriendo.

De nuevo, mierda.

JJ se separó del barandal para empezar a caminar hacia él, sus ojos tenían el brillo característico de alguien totalmente seguro de lo que hace, clásico de él.

― ¿Qué mierda haces aquí?

― Vine a cenar contigo ― se metió entonces la mano en abrigo para sacar algo, mientras terminaba de acercarse al menor. Yuri se mantenía estático en su lugar, ciertamente no se había imaginado que JJ de verdad estuviera ahí, y se le hacía completamente irreal, más en el momento en el que le ofreció nada menos que una rosa. ― ¿cómo has estado, gatito?

Bien podría patearlo hasta que no responda más, pero ya era consciente de que Jean podía tomarle la pierna y hacer que resbale para sentarlo en su regazo. Y no, él no iba a arriesgarse a eso. Aun así, no quitaba el hecho de que quería golpearlo por el apodo y golpearse si mismo por parecerle adorable.

No tomó la rosa, tan solo pasó de largo hacia las duchas.

Después de todo irían a cenar.

No es que quisiera, claro, pero era cena gratis.

 **.o.**

―Comes como un cerdo.

―Y tú como una princesa. ― JJ se carcajeo descaradamente ante el ceño fruncido de Yuri, mientras caminaban por una de las frías calles de Rusia.

― ¿Viniste hasta aquí para insultarme? ― Para Yuri podía ser agradable de vez en cuando, pero aun así no estaba en sus planes bajar la guardia.

Aunque como siempre JJ lo desarmó con sus comentarios directos.

―En realidad no ― Jean se detuvo frente a él, acercándose hasta una distancia peligrosa en la que Yuri terminó apoyando las manos en su pecho a modo de límite ― ¿Quieres que te diga para que vine, Yuri?

Joder, Yuri estaba abofeteándose mentalmente por muchas cosas en ese momento, como por haber cenado con él, como por dejarlo acercarse tanto, por ser demasiado pequeño como para patearle la cara y por imaginarse a sí mismo besando a JJ.

― Entonces ¿quieres saber?

Yuri Plisetsky, acorralado por un granuja. "Acorralado" mejor dicho, porque recordemos que en una calle no hay precisamente 4 paredes. Yuri podía hacerse para atrás si lo deseaba y ese era un problema para su orgullo, porque de alguna manera no era así.

― ¿Por qué?

―Vine aquí, porque...

"Quería comerte la boca a besos"

Mierda JJ, hazlo.

― ¿Quieres que te bese Yuri?

Inmediatamente abrió los ojos, con la sonrisa de JJ como panorama principal, de forma inconsciente se había relajado y cerrado los ojos esperando lo que parecía inevitable. Pero JJ se había detenido justo a tiempo para deleitarse con la vista.

Yuri enrojeció completamente, casi un pequeño tomate andando y de nuevo lo empujó para seguir su camino.

JJ le siguió sonriendo como nunca antes. Por supuesto que lo besaría, pero tal vez después, detrás de la puerta de su apartamento, donde nadie pudiera separarlos.

 **.o.**

4:45 de la madrugada.

Yuri no aguantaba más los ojos abiertos, habían visto ya varias películas de Harry Potter seguidas, pero sus ojos luchaban ya por cerrarse.

Jean apagó la televisión, seguida de la lámpara de noche, y se tumbó junto a él.

― Yuri, ¿puedo besarte? ―el menor se removió ligeramente.

― Si. ―contestó, débil, como quien lucha con todas sus fuerzas una batalla perdida contra Morfeo.

Jean sabía que el gatito estaba semi dormido, casi inconsciente, y que besarle en ese estado era probablemente aprovecharse de él.

Era arriesgado hacerlo.

Pero nadie se arriesga más que JJ.

Acariciando su rostro para hallar sus labios, los halló ligeramente entre abiertos, Yuri estaba dormido.

Los rozó débilmente, y luego un poco más, sorprendiéndose cuando el menor le correspondió de forma suave para luego separarse y acomodar su cabeza hacia otro lado.

JJ sonrió por un rato más antes de quedarse dormido. Y Yuri agradeció infinitamente que su cuarto fuera tan oscuro como para que se notara su cara roja y que JJ sea tan idiota como para no escuchar su respiración alterada.

 **.o.**

 **.o.**

 **.o.**

Despertó, para encontrarse con el rostro del menor frente a él. Su cabello rubio despeinado, su piel perfectamente blanca, y sus labios rosas entre abiertos.

Detrás de él en la pequeña mesa, una rosa de terciopelo apenas deteriorada, dos años habían pasado pero la rosa seguía ahí.

Miró a Yuri dormir plácidamente, sonrió, mientras acariciaba su mejilla lentamente.

―Buenos días, gatito.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

* El terciopelo es un material sintético, he ahí la duración de la rosa.

*Este capítulo tiene a final un pequeño salto a un futuro dos años posterior, pero el siguiente capitulo no parte de ahí.

* Cuando salen a comer ellos ya han tenido varios meses contacto por teléfono.

 **xGeychou:** Me alegra que te vaya gustando, muchas gracias por leer y comentar. ***corazones***


	4. Russian Fairy

**Disclaimer:** Yuri On Ice es propiedad de Kubo Mitsurou, Sayo Yamamoto y los estudios MAPPA.

* * *

 **Russian Fairy.**

―El hada de Rusia ¿eh?

Su padre lo miró por encima de una copa de vino, sentado en su sofá frente a la chimenea en un frio día de invierno canadiense.

Jean le miró extrañado, su padre había sacado su comentario de la nada mientras él platicaba con su madre sobre pasar la navidad fuera de casa.

―Iras a verle, supongo.

― ¿Yuri Plisetsky?― sus hermanos menores, presentes por igual se mostraron completamente atraídos por el tema casi de inmediato― ¿ustedes están saliendo?

Para Jean dar una respuesta a ello era cosa de nada.

―No, no lo estamos.

Se levantó entonces para servirse un poco del licor que se encontraba en una cubeta sobre la mesa, apenas para un sorbo y mirando a sus hermanos menores completó orgulloso.

―Aún.

 **.o.**

No había nada confirmado, no eran nada, según Plisetsky, claro está. Pero para JJ de alguna manera lo eran todo, habían compartido besos, en su mayoría robados… y terminados en golpes. También había logrado que él rubio se dejara tomar entre sus brazos, entre unos cuantos cabezazos. Y esos eran logros.

Claro que también estaban los logros de media noche, en todas esas veces que habían compartido un sofá o una cama. Pasaban ratos agradables viendo algunas series o películas en inglés, y de vez en cuando, cuando el sueño se hacía presente apagaban las luces para dormir en donde sea. Y podía sentir como el menor se acomodaba cerca de su cuerpo, y también podía rodear su cintura con un brazo con la excusa de que estaban dormidos.

 **.o.**

Así que solo faltaba que Yuri admitiera aquello.

JJ era el rey, y quería que Yuri fuera su reina, aunque si se lo dijera posiblemente terminaría en el suelo con un dolor infernal en su entrepierna.

Yuri era agresivo por naturaleza, canalizaba todas sus emociones o la mayoría de ellas con violencia, y eso era lo que indicaba a ciertas personas que JJ era especial.

Aunque contestara de manera grosera y de vez en cuando sus ganas de matar se descontrolaban podía pasar grandes ratos con él a solas y también acompañados en donde mucha gente esperaba que lo masacrara por distintas razones. Y se sorprendían cuando Yuri no lo hacía a pesar de fruncir el ceño.

A JJ le encantaba eso de él, la dificultad de tenerlo.

Para Jean ver a Yuri hacer corajes le era bastante natural y divertido.

Por eso no pudo aguantarlo la primera vez que lo vio llorar.

Estaba en medio de un salón vacío en el edificio en donde solía entrenar, al llegar se había topado con el mismo Yakov de frente pero este no le había podido decir donde se encontraba Yuri exactamente. Sin embargo Mila se había encargado de ser su salvadora como muchas otras veces, solo que en esta su semblante desbordaba preocupación mientras le señalaba el camino.

―Ve, Jean.

Al entrar, Yuri estaba sentado en el piso con la cabeza oculta con su sudadera, su cabello también ayudaba a cubrir su rostro. Sostenía su celular entre sus manos y los audífonos puestos le indicaban a Jean que no le había escuchado entrar.

Se acercó con lentitud y no fue hasta que Yuri pudo ver sus pies que levantó la mirada. Sus hermosos ojos verdes estaban inundados por lágrimas que al sobrepasar el límite comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas.

Se inclinó entonces ante él con el ramo de flores entre las manos, limpió sus lágrimas con sus pulgares y lo besó como si no hubiera un mañana sin que Yuri se opusiera.

Era lento, pero profundo. Cariñoso y agresivo de alguna forma, mordía sus labios de vez en cuando pero casi sin presión. Yuri correspondía de forma torpe, mientras intentaba seguirle el ritmo.

No quería enojarse, no quería hablar, solo quería eso, que Jean lo besara como lo hacía y rogaba porque cuando dejara de hacerlo lo rodeara entre sus brazos.

 **.o.**

No preguntó.

No cuando se levantaron para irse, porque solo quería tomar su mano. No cuando cenaron porque solo podía estar pendiente de las migajas que Yuri dejaba en sus labios. Tampoco cuando llegaron al departamento, porque solo quería que Yuri estuviera cómodo.

Mucho menos preguntaría cuando Yuri se aferró a su cuerpo para dormir.

Tampoco lo necesitaba, toda persona tenía un límite y sabía que Yuri de vez en cuando llegaba al suyo. Así como había días buenos, había malos. Y para un niño como Yuri, tan solitario, debía ser agotador.

 **.o.**

Para Yuri ver a JJ en su cama era realmente… extraño. Sentado a la orilla en pijama mientras veía a JJ dormir, se encontraba en un dilema con sus sentimientos. Se sentía irritado y a la vez sentía vergüenza, y no precisamente porque JJ no llevará camisa y tuviera sus tatuajes al descubierto, sino porque le gustaba.

Miraba con atención la espalda del muchacho, su piel bronceada y como encajaba con el tatuaje narcisista en su espalda baja. Y se enojó más al encontrarse a sí mismo queriendo posar sus manos ahí.

Observó con atención el semblante de Leroy, aprovechando su postura con la cabeza echada hacia su lado, con sus ojos perfectamente cerrados se veía completamente relajado. Recordó entonces que Jean tenía el sueño profundo, había escuchado a su entrenador decirlo una vez, así que miró de nuevo aquel punto que lo tenía tan entretenido todo ese rato.

Su tatuaje estaba en su espalda baja ¿tocarlo era como tocarle el trasero? Yuri admitía que Leroy tenía un buen cuerpo, y en ello iba incluido un buen culo. Pero ese no era el punto, sino la tinta que se encargaba de plasmar sus iniciales.

Se acercó entonces a donde el cuerpo de JJ reposaba y dirigió su mano hacia el lugar que lo tenía cautivado, miró una última vez a Jean dormido con la mano lista para posarse sobre el lugar, estaba dudoso, la levantó entonces cediendo a sus nervios pero se regañó mentalmente ante ello. Y se dispuso a intentarlo de nuevo.

"Respira Yuri, a la cuenta de tres. Uno, dos… Tre"

― ¿Vas a darme un masaje, gatito?

Un golpe se escuchó con fuerza por el departamento, seguido de las quejas de Jean, y el portazo de Yuri entrando al baño hecho una furia, y un tomate a la vez.

Y bueno, esa es la historia de porque JJ Leroy tuvo una mano marcada en la espalda por el resto del día. Pero por lo menos estaba feliz de ver a su gatito ser el mismo de siempre.

O Casi.

―Yuri, ¿puedo besarte? ― sonrió como lo hacía para conquistar chicas tiempo atrás y el sonrojo de Yuri lo tomó por sorpresa haciendo que cambie su expresión casi de inmediato. Por no decir que casi se abofetea a sí mismo para ver que no estaba soñando cuando Yuri asintió.

Lo miró por un instante en el que Yuri se sintió demasiado incomodo como para mandarlo a volar de inmediato pero no pudo pronunciar ningún insulto antes de que sus labios fueran tomados con cierta agresividad.

 **.o.**

―Entonces, si no eres mi reina, serás mi hermosa princesa.

Como era de esperarse terminó siendo golpeado, pero feliz de no recibir un "no" por respuesta.

 **.o.**

Miró a Yuri continuar ensayando algo de ballet.

Para Jean era divertido mirar a Yuri hacer corajes, incluso llegaba a parecerle tierno que tuviera reacciones tan grandes a estímulos tan pequeños. Y se preguntó si en la forma erótica Yuri era capaz de estallar de esa manera también.

* * *

 **Yo de nuevo, je, muchas gracias por leer. *lanza corazones***

 **Ah, el próximo capitulo creo que se intuye que contiene algo de limme(?) so... estoy algo insegura sobre esto xD**

 **xGeychou Es cierto, JJ es una buena persona y realmente adorable. Le ha costado llegar a donde está y eso es algo que también hay que tomar en cuenta. Es triste que muchas personas sigan odiando al personaje aun con todo lo bueno que se ha dicho de él. **


End file.
